


Bed Time Story

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Terdengar desahan berat dan lembaran buku yang dibalik. Suara bass di seberang kembali mengalun, sekarang menceritakan kakek petani dan orang-orangan sawah yang sesungguhnya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Orang-orangan sawah itu akan pergi dari kebun si kakek sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi dan mendapati bahwa kebun itu sudah porak-poranda karena ulah segerombolan gagak. Lalu ia mengemis maaf pada sang kakek dan ajaibnya dimaafkan dengan mudah. Astaga, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari buku cerita anak-anak? Kakek yang akan membakar orang-orangan sawah itu hidup-hidup?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun, tujuannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang.
> 
> cross-posted from barefootwalk under the name Chrysalis.

_Hidup itu bajingan, oke?_

 

Lee Taemin tahu bahwa ia adalah orang terbrengsek di dunia. Hidup sudah bajingan dan ia masih nekat menambah penderitaan dengan mengurangi waktu tidurnya. Si ceking ini yakin bahwa orang di seberang sambungan sana sedang menyumpahinya agar cepat mati.  
“Dan penduduk desa pun memaafkan Kambing karena ia berjanji untuk tidak memakan surat mereka lagi. Selesai.”  
“Teruskan,” Taemin mengeraskan volume telepon sambil merapatkan selimutnya. “Aku belum mengantuk.”  
“Bung, ini sudah pukul tiga. Aku ngantuk, keparat!”  
“Cepat bacakan cerita yang lain sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melapor ke orang tuamu!”  
Terdengar desahan berat dan lembaran buku yang dibalik. Suara bass di seberang kembali mengalun, sekarang menceritakan kakek petani dan orang-orangan sawah yang sesungguhnya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Orang-orangan sawah itu akan pergi dari kebun si kakek sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi dan mendapati bahwa kebun itu sudah porak-poranda karena ulah segerombolan gagak. Lalu ia mengemis maaf pada sang kakek dan ajaibnya dimaafkan dengan mudah. _Astaga, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari buku cerita anak-anak? Kakek yang akan membakar orang-orangan sawah itu hidup-hidup?_  
Si ceking itu tahu bahwa memberi Minho bertumpuk-tumpuk buku cerita adalah ide yang bagus untuk menindasnya setiap malam. Pemuda jangkung itu akan terlalu capek bicara pada gerombolannya dan memilih tidur saat jam istirahat. Suaranya akan kembali saat pulang sekolah hingga malam ketika Taemin meneleponnya.  
Salah siapa berhenti menjadi temannya saat masuk SMA. Kompensasi membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur itu tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya ketika gerombolan Minho menghajarnya setiap pulang sekolah. _Apa bagusnya sih masuk geng berandal begitu?_  
“Mataku sakit dan hurufnya tidak bisa dibaca lagi.”  
Taemin menggerung pelan sambil menggosokkan pipi ke bantal. Ceritanya diputus dengan ucapan selamat tidur dan jangan terlambat. _Huh, apa pedulinya dengan Taemin datang terlambat? Ia sendiri selalu datang saat jam pelajaran kedua!_  
Si ceking itu membuka matanya lagi, mengoprek ponsel pintarnya dan berniat memutar rekaman telepon yang lain ketika sepasang tangan menghentikannya. “Masih belum bisa tidur?”  
Taemin menggeleng, membiarkan pria yang semula tidur di sampingnya melepaskan _headphone_ dan menyingkirkan ponselnya. Ia menarik Taemin dalam pelukannya sebelum mengelus punggung ringkih itu perlahan. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Taemin, memaksa pria yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk memejamkan mata.  
“Kau yakin nanti akan pulang?”  
“Ya,” Taemin terkekeh. “Aku harus pulang untuk menghadiri peringatan kematian Minho keparat itu agar suaranya tidak menghantuiku lagi setiap malam.”

_Taemin tahu hidup ini bajingan, bahkan hidup tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan ia menyayangi si keparat itu sebelum mati delapan tahun lalu_

02.20  
02.07.16


End file.
